


在他的庭院中

by Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, 小甜饼, 私设乙女光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea/pseuds/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, 水晶公/光之战士
Kudos: 2





	在他的庭院中

后来的某一天，水晶公发现他的大英雄不见了。

并非大英雄又趁着老年人休息的时候外出给人帮忙跑腿，也不是原初世界出了事情需要大英雄亲自回去解决——反正她现在算是出差了，那边的事情据说埃斯蒂尼安答应了会替她解决——至少当初大英雄是这么对水晶公说的。

水晶公低头想了一下，回过神来的时候手中的魔法杖已经点在了观星室的镜子上。

“不可以作弊哦。”

是菲奥的声音。

水晶公看向空中飞舞着的红色妖灵，像往常一样笑得温和：“这算是恶作剧么？”

“妖灵的恶作剧才不会这么简单。”菲奥在空中转了一圈，停在水晶公的面前，伸出纤细的手指，在空中竖了一个“1”：“我可爱的小树苗跟我打了一个赌，她说，无论她在哪里，你都能找到她，就像她也能找到你一样。因为你们是心有灵犀的恋人。”

“哎呀，你是不知道她这么说的时候有多骄傲呢。”

水晶公微微睁大了眼睛，脸忽然有些红。他的确可以想象出光是带着怎样的神态和菲奥说出这种话的。

不过，不得不说，他很开心。

“当然啦，无论是小树苗还是我都不希望你因为这个赌约跑遍诺弗兰特，所以，范围就限定在水晶都里啦。”菲奥补充说。

“真是两个贴心的小可爱。”水晶公说话的时候，已经开始思索光现在会在哪里。

“哇，已经开始了吗？”菲奥欢快地在空中转圈，“不过还有一点要提醒你的哦，那就是你只有三次机会！”

“只有三次吗？”水晶公抬头，迟疑了一下之后露出自信的微笑，“我想已经足够了。”

“菲奥也开始期待起来了呢！”菲奥说着，坐在了水晶公的肩膀上，“那么先去哪里呢？”

“嗯……博物陈列馆吧。”

水晶公知道，光闲暇的时候经常会带着自己做的伊修加德奶茶和他做的三明治到博物陈列馆找莫伦借书看。

午后的阳光透过窗照在安心阅读的光身上，美好得像是一幅画。

也有的时候，光刚从某个地方帮完忙以后回来，因为实在是太累了，刚翻开书就倒在书桌上闭上了双眼。

这时候的莫伦总会竖起手指提醒博物陈列馆的各位不要惊扰了大英雄，然后自己去观星室把水晶公叫过来，再目送水晶公抱着英雄离去。

“好可惜，可爱的小树苗不在这里呢。”

菲奥的声音打断了水晶公的回想，他也不懊恼，和莫伦打过招呼之后决定了下一个地点：“那么我们去宇宙和音市场看看吧。”

虽然光是精通采集和生产多种职业的大工匠，但她作为一个女孩子，似乎对购物没有什么抵抗能力，每当阿莉塞从安穆·艾兰回来，两个年龄差不多大的女孩子总会在市场里消磨上大半天的时光。

听说了水晶公和菲奥的来意之后，常在宇宙和音市场买咖啡的雅·修特拉忍不住笑出声：“虽然英雄是很喜欢来这里没错，但是今天阿莉塞因为有事被耽搁了，所以没有回来呢。”

“那可真是太不巧了。”水晶公说着不巧，却也只是莞尔一笑。

只剩下一次机会了，光会在哪里呢？

“要不要去悬挂公馆看一下？也许她又在搭配自己装备的幻化也说不定。”雅·修特拉提议道。

比起总是一袭黑色长裙的自己，经常使用投影台和幻想棱晶改变装备幻化的光更有青春洋溢的活力。

水晶公听完露出了会心的微笑，他当然也知道光的这个喜好：“不过我想，她不会让我这么容易找到她的。”

否则自己也不会扑空两次了。

雅·修特拉耸耸肩，没有再多说什么，毕竟这是恋人之间的小游戏，她并不适合多加干涉：“那么祝你好运。”

“谢谢。”

菲奥很善解人意地没有催促水晶公，安静地在一旁等着。

“久等了，我们走吧。”许久，水晶公和雅·修特拉告别，往彷徨阶梯亭走去。

“是要去彷徨阶梯亭吗？”菲奥问，她知道小树苗有一个很要好的矮人族伙伴，她们偶尔会相约在彷徨阶梯亭喝酒。

“不，她不在那里。”水晶公坚定地说，他并没有对菲奥说明自己要去哪里，也没有停下自己的脚步。

菲奥只好扇动翅膀跟上。

从彷徨阶梯亭的另一个出口出去，是甜滤果树园。

光曾经开玩笑地问水晶公说她可不可以摘果树上的果子吃，还说会偷偷多摘几个待会观星室给水晶公。

水晶公当时笑着顺着她的话点头，提醒她爬树的时候要小心。

“摘个果子而已，又不是只有埃斯蒂尼安才能跳起来做到。”光不知道想起来什么事情，小声嘟囔着。

不过看来，她的魔爪并没有伸到这里呢。水晶公看着依然茂盛的果树，不禁加快了步伐，虽然只是分别了一小会，可是寻找路上的回忆让他越来越想快点见到光。

穿过甜滤果树林再往前走一小段，就到了圣林牧场。

这里的阿马罗又不会说话，小树苗来这里做什么呢？菲奥想。

水晶公没有往阿马罗们走去，径直走上了牧场旁边的高台。

菲奥想起来了，在她的小树苗打倒了所有灵光卫，变成了新的灵光卫以后，她曾经在这里和小树苗有过一段对话。

她的小树苗最后并没有选择成为妖精王躲在梦羽城逃避现实，而是选择了继续前进。

菲奥没有跟随水晶公走曲折的楼梯，直接网上飞起，果然看到了一个熟悉的身影。

“是菲奥啊。”光和她打招呼，“你会在这里，就说明他也快到了吧？”

话音刚落，身后的脚步声已经告诉了她答案。

“哎呀，被找到了。”光转身，歪头看着那个走近的人，“不过，这次的约会你迟到了哦。”

闻言，水晶公有些抱歉地看着光：“抱歉，我不是故意让你久等的。”

他一开始确实没有想到光会在这里。

像是看出了水晶公的疑问，光把手背到身后，弯腰凑到水晶公耳朵旁边，轻声道：“因为，这里是拉哈喜欢的地方啊。”

原来，是这样么？水晶公恍然。

“虽然打扰你们约会很不好，不过我还是要说，这次的赌约。是小树苗赢了。”菲奥突然飞到两人旁边，闹得水晶公有些不好意思偏过头。

“早跟你说过了我和拉哈是心有灵犀的恋人嘛。”光笑吟吟地看着菲奥。

“下次我一定会赢回来的。”菲奥伸出手指着光，像是在下战书。

“那我等着。”光头也不回地摆摆手，牵着水晶公往下走。

“诶，要去哪里？”水晶公没有准备，几乎是被拖着走了几步才稳住身形。

光回头看他，不理解水晶公怎么会问这个问题：“去约会啊。”

水晶公不由失笑：“我是问你想要去哪里约会？”

“当然是宇宙和音市场咯。阿莉塞不回来，只好委屈一下我们的水晶公大人了。”光理直气壮地说。

水晶公一愣，很快反应过来：“所以你早就计划好了是吧？”

“对啊。”光的小心思被揭穿以后，她承认得坦荡，随即反问：“拉哈不愿意么？”

“没有。”水晶公立刻否认，抬手摸了摸光的脑袋，迟疑了一下，还是决定说出来：“下次想让我陪着做什么，可以直接告诉我。我，不喜欢找不到你的感觉。”

光感受到水晶公的手在回握着自己，她对上那双水晶公含笑的眼睛，用同样认真语气回答他：“好。”

……

两道彼此相依的身影顺着长长的阶梯走向水晶都内。

阳光下水晶都的草地盛开着星星点点无数小花。远方的风从黑色群山中来，穿过紫色的树与巍峨的水晶塔，穿过他们彼此紧握的手，向着更远的地方迤逦而去。


End file.
